


something different, something new

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Georgia Runoff Election Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Incest Kink, Lactation Kink, No Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Vasectomy, they're not related but they wish they were
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: After a dinner with a pregnant friend, pretend siblings Rey and Ben experiment with a new kink.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Georgia Runoff Election Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015236
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95
Collections: Reylo After Dark





	something different, something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [things will be all right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660464) by [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers). 



> To encourage people to make donations to the senate runoff election in the US state of Georgia I offered to write prompts for people who made donations, and this is one of those fics!
> 
> flypaper_brain's prompt: "Breeding kink with fake incest Reylo"
> 
> This fic is a follow-up to my fic "things will be all right." In that fic, Rey and Ben meet and decide to be "as siblings to each other" - they call each other "brother" and "sister" - but they both have an incest kink and they have a sexual relationship. 
> 
> This fic includes breeding kink, pregnancy kink, and just a dash of daddy kink (really papa kink - blame entropyalwaysincreases for that one!)
> 
> A note about pregnancy: It is mentioned that Rose is pregnant; it is mentioned that Ben has had a vasectomy so they can't get pregnant.

“Rose looks good.”

Rey glanced across at Ben, who was looking straight ahead, hands steady on the steering wheel as they trundled down the interstate. It was dark out, but Ben’s face was illuminated in shades of red by the rear headlights of the cars around them. He didn’t look at her, and she was positive she’d misheard him.

“Excuse me?” When he didn’t respond immediately she waited another moment and then said, “Brother?”

He clenched his jaw and swallowed before he said it again. “Rose. She looks good.” He ventures a quick glance at Rey but quickly shifts his eyes back to the road. “Healthy.”

Rey shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “She does! Pregnancy agrees with her.” It wasn’t a lie. Rose, seven months along, was vibrant in a way she hadn’t been since she got pregnant, and perhaps even before then. Despite her round belly she seemed to have a lot of energy, and her hair and skin looked amazing (Rose insisted it was because of the vitamins she was taking, but Rey was sure there was more to it than that). That evening, while the two of them waited in the dining room while Ben and Finn washed dishes and served up dessert in the kitchen, Rose had admitted to Rey privately that pregnant sex was the best she’d ever had - she was, apparently, very horny a lot of the time, and as her body had grown and changed she and Finn had done a lot of experimenting with positions and other things to make it work.

Rey wasn’t going to tell Ben that, though. As Ben pulled off the highway Rey tried to figure out why he’d said that about Rose. She was certain that Ben didn’t hold any kind of torch for Rose or anything like that. She’d introduced him to Rose and Finn soon after they met, after they made the decision to consider each other as siblings. Rose and Finn didn’t know that detail of their relationship- nobody knew, not even Rey’s father and Ben’s mother, who had married each other the previous summer. Everybody thought they were just friends, best friends, and for the first year or so of their friendship they had pressure on all sides to “just give in and date already,” but eventually the encouragement petered out and they were finally left alone.

Being as siblings to each other didn’t keep them from having sex; in fact, it just made that aspect of their relationship better. There were few things than Rey liked better than having Ben covering her, holding her down, fucking her so hard she couldn't breathe, while he whispered in her ear what a perfect, beautiful little sister she was. It was unconventional, but it worked for them, and Rey knew that she was the only person that Ben loved, the only person he wanted. 

So why was he noticing Rose?

He pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex. They lived in the same building; he had a two-bedroom on the ground floor, and she had a one-bedroom up on the third floor. It was nice to be close enough to share meals or even spend the night without having to trek across town… or to raise suspicion among their friends. After he parked, he turned to her; his eyes held a familiar darkness that made her tummy feel warm.

“Come to mine?”

She wasn’t going to say no. 

As soon as they were in the door he was on her, crushing her against the wall with his body, his hands strong around her hips, his mouth on hers.

“I want to fuck a baby into you,” he said, without preamble, and with enough heat to make her gasp. He leaned back a little to look into her eyes, his eyebrows drawn together, and continued more quietly, “Is that okay?”

Rey’s head was swimming a little, but she nodded. He couldn't actually do that - he'd had a vasectomy soon after they started fucking and they decided that they by no means wanted children - but something about the way he said that handful of words lit a fire in her belly. She wanted him to say it again, and he did.

“I want to fill you with my cum,” he tugged her hips closer, rubbed his erection against her, and even through the fabric of both of their pairs of jeans Rey could feel the heat of his skin. She whimpered, grabbed his hips right back and ground herself against him.

“I want your cum in me,” she whispered, the words sounding strange on her lips. “I want you to fill me with it, brother.” She leaned towards him on the word _brother_ , drew it out, and in response he growled and threw her over his shoulder. _That_ was different. By the time he tossed her onto his bed they were both already working on their clothes. As soon as they were both naked he was on her again, caged around her with her legs spread wide, his knees helping to hold her open. When she looked down their bodies she could see his cock, hanging hard and heavy between her legs.

“So my little sister wants my cum, hmmmm?” Ben asked, using his right thumb to part her labia and stroke the soft skin between her opening and her clit. “Want me to come in you?”

“Yes, please,” Rey answered, shivering with want but all politeness. “Fill me up and give me a baby, I’ll get all round for you.”

“You will, won’t you,” he murmured, delving his thumb into her briefly and then using it to spread her juices around. “You’ll get so big with my baby you won’t be able to move, I’ll be able to position you however I want you and you’ll have to lie there and take it.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” she moaned, the image that came to her mind much more appealing than she ever would have thought.

“Jesus isn’t with us tonight,” Ben whispered. Apparently satisfied with her wetness he slid his cock in, hilting himself in a single thrust. She shivered at the intrusion, thinking about how it would feel in just a few short minutes when they’d both be satiated, and his cum would be dripping out of her. She wondered briefly what he would do with it, but the thought was shoved out of her brain when he started fucking her.

“You feel so good, sister.” His thrusts were rough, more harsh than usual. Ben was usually gentle with her, and she was surprised by how much she liked this other side of him. His hands drifted to her breasts, he tweaked her nipples first, and then massaged the soft globes in his palms. “Your tits’ll get so big, so full. Your milk will leak all over, I’ll have to suck it off you, lick it off you, _fuck_.”

“Milk’s for the baby, Ben,” Rey managed to mutter through the thrusts. “Papa can’t take it all.”

Ben shuddered to a halt, and Rey had to hold back a laugh. She knew that move, he’d almost come, and he had to rest for a moment, still with eyes closed, before he started moving again.

“Papa,” he finally murmured. "Fuck, that's so hot. Call me that again."

“Brother,” Rey whispered with a smile.

“Fucking tease," Ben growled, surging down and kissing her again; she could practically taste the desire on his lips. “I bet your pussy would change, too,” he said when he came up for air. “So hot and tight. You’d want to fuck all the time, you’d be insatiable. Fat with my baby, milk leaking all over, begging for my cock. And who did it to you, sister?”

“You did,” she answered, catching on to the edge of his desire and letting herself go along for the ride. “You put a baby in me, made yourself a papa. You did it to me, brother.” 

“I want,” he faltered, eyes drifting closed again, hips beginning to stutter, “I want…”

“Come in me,” Rey said, almost an order. “Fill me up, Papa. Breed me, brother.”

Ben froze, a deep whine escaping his lips, and he came, hard, pulsing inside her several times, until she could feel his hot spend leaking out from around his cock, dripping down her ass and onto the bedspread. He finally slipped out, then sat back on his haunches to admire his handiwork.

“You’re dripping too much,” he growled, pushing her knees up to her chest. “Need to keep that inside.” He gathered the fluid with his fingers and pressed it back into her; she was still sensitive and moaned when he touched her. 

“Oh,” he said, sounding embarrassed. “You haven’t come yet, have you.” 

“No,” she shook her head. “But that’s okay, I—” she didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence, because Ben slipped one finger inside and rubbed against her clit on the outside, and she lost the words, her hips thrusting up with the suddenness of the sensation. 

“Come on, little sister,” Ben encouraged her, his voice sounding strange and far away. “Come for your brother. Give Papa what he wants.” 

The warmth of Rey’s orgasm radiated out from her center, to the top of her head and the tips of her toes. When she finally came down, she opened her eyes to Ben perched comfortably between her legs, looking down at her with a very satisfied expression on his face.

“That was good for you, then?”

“Surprisingly, it was.” She moved to sit up, but he waved her down and hopped into the adjacent bathroom, returning a moment later with a warm, damp cloth, which he used to clean her up. "What brought that on?"

Ben glanced up at her, abashed. “I was talking to Finn in the kitchen, you know, asking how things were going, and he confessed to me that the sex they're having right now is the best it’s ever been. Uh.” He shrugged and folded up the cloth. “He didn’t give me details, but I started thinking, and then I thought about what it would be like to make you pregnant, and it seemed like something to try. Something different, you know? Something new.”

“Rose said the same thing to me.”

“Oh yeah?”

She smiled. “Yeah. And that was fun. I’d do it again sometime, if you wanted.”

Ben’s eyes brightened. “That would be great. Thanks, little sister.”

“I love you, brother.” He leaned down to give her a kiss. She was so lucky to have him, Rey thought to herself as Ben skipped back to the bathroom. They both were.

**Author's Note:**

> I am @flowerofcarrots on Twitter, come yell at me!


End file.
